marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Carla Talbot
|gender = Female |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (6 episodes) |actor = Raquel Gardner |status = Alive}}Carla Talbot is the wife of Brigadier General Glenn Talbot. Biography Military Wife Married to Glenn Talbot Carla married Glenn Talbot, and together they had a son named George. The couple had a healthy, loving marriage despite Glenn's heavy work load, dedicating every Tuesday to having tacos together for lunch. Walk in the Park ]] Carla Talbot was walking with her husband and son through Potomac Plaza in Washington, D.C. jokingly discussing George's future. The eleven-year old told his parents that since he liked boats, he wanted to be in the Navy. After Antoine Triplett planted a phone on Glenn so Phil Coulson could warn him about the HYDRA Assassin Carl Creel who was coming to murder him, her husband told her to get George and run.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows Taco Tuesday Talbot continued her usual tradition of visiting her husband Glenn in his office on Tuesdays with tacos for lunch. On one occasion, she called Glenn to inform him that she was stuck in traffic and would be late; Glenn appeared confused, claiming she had already arrived before he hung up the phone. mistakes Carla for Agent 33.]] When she finally arrived at the office, she found the guard was missing, so she walked to Glenn's office. When she found him, he immediately pulled his gun on her, ordering her to lie on the ground. Carla did as she was instructed, horrified at her husband's shocking behavior. Glenn realized he had made a mistake, as his offices had been attacked by a shape shifting assassin who had taken her appearance earlier.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.14: Love in the Time of HYDRA Family in Danger inside the airport]] When Glenn Talbot was appointed at the head of the ATCU by President Matthew Ellis, Glenn and Carla's son George was kidnapped by HYDRA leader Gideon Malick so Malick could blackmail the Talbots. Carla blamed her husband for what had happened, stating that he had always favored his career over his family and that they had to pay for it. Carla then left her husband to somewhere she would be safe. Thanks to Phil Coulson and S.H.I.E.L.D., George was released and returned to Carla.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.12: The Insid Man Losing a Husband Carla visited her husband in the hospital after he was shot in the head by a Daisy Johnson LMD. She was approached by General Hale, who told Carla that she wanted to transfer Glenn to another facility where he could receive more suitable treatments. Although Carla was initially reluctant at the idea, she agreed when Glenn had another rage outburst due to his brain damage which made him yell at their son George. Unbeknownst to Carla, however, Hale was a leader of HYDRA who imprisoned Glenn at the former HYDRA Preparatory Academy.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.15: Rise and Shine Dangerous Call on Glenn Talbot]] Carla was found by General Hale's assistant Candice Lee. When Glenn called Carla after he was released from the HYDRA Preparatory Academy, Carla was forced by Lee to use the Faustus method on her husband so he would fulfill his secret mission ordered by HYDRA: kidnapping Robin Hinton.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.17: The Honeymoon Husband's Return Carla was at home with her son George Talbot when she got the surprise of seeing her husband Glenn returning home shortly after she was called by S.H.I.E.L.D. who warned her about Glenn's recent empowerment and the effects it had on his sanity. Carla indeed sensed that something was not right with her husband and asked whether he felt all right as he discussed with George and demonstrated his powers. Carla insisted that she and Glenn had to talk and tried to have George go into his bedroom, only for her to be attacked by Glenn, who blamed her for having contributed to the activation of his Faustus indoctrination. ]] Pinned on the wall by Glenn's gravity manipulation powers, Carla swore that she had no idea what she said would harm him. However, Glenn refused to hear her out and threatened to absorb her within his own body, which would have killed Carla. Nevertheless, Carla was saved by the arrival of S.H.I.E.L.D. coming to stop her husband. Although they failed, Glenn left the house without further harming Carla.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.21: The Force of Gravity Carla was later widowed when her husband was killed by Quake during the Battle of Chicago.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.22: The End Personality To be added Facilities *'Talbot Residence': To be added Relationships Family *Mother-in-Law *Glenn Talbot † - Husband and Attempted Killer *George Talbot - Son Allies *United States Armed Forces *Decker *Hale † *Ford *S.H.I.E.L.D. Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Two'' ***''Shadows'' ***''Love in the Time of HYDRA'' **''Season Three'' ***''The Inside Man'' **''Season Five'' ***''Rise and Shine'' (flashback) ***''Inside Voices'' (mentioned) ***''The Honeymoon'' ***''The Force of Gravity'' ***''The End'' (mentioned) References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes